Listen to your heart before it's too late
by skargasm
Summary: Bangel  sort of  ficlet where Buffy has a dream that's not the typical Slayer type, but is definitely trying to tell her something!


**KissBingo :** location:wedding  
**Title :** Listen to your heart before it's too late...  
**Pairing :** Buffy/Angel  
**Rating :** PG  
**Summary :** Sometimes your dreams can give you the answer...

Her dress was ivory taffeta, a gorgeous off the shoulder concoction that transformed her lean Slayer muscles into petit blonde curves. Hair pulled back into a chignon, white roses placed gently in it to match her bouquet, she stood in the doorway, Giles by her side. On either side of the church, she could see all of the important people in her life. Cordelia was there, looking glamourous as always, Gunn standing protectively at her shoulder. He looked fabulous in his tux, very dapper, and she could see that Cordelia had definitely been there when he purchased it. Next to him was Wesley, looking a little more rugged than his Sunnydale High persona, and smiling broadly at the woman by his side. Fred was smiling shyly, looking around with pleasure at the flowers decorating the church, the candles lifting the gloom and giving everything a beautiful glow. There was nothing that said a night-time wedding had to be dark.

Near the front, she could see Willow in an emerald green dress that mirrored Buffy's own, the colour doing wonders for her skin and hair. She was the unofficial Maid of Honour as Buffy had decided to walk up the aisle with just Giles on her arm. Willow was holding hands with Tara, who Buffy had only met briefly before Willow's trip to England. They looked good together, Tara's more earthy beauty seeming to ground Willow's almost flighty personality. Xander was there, looking gorgeous in a tuxedo, his dark brown hair tamed (for the moment) but his bright white grin looking the same as always. Next to him, appearing amazingly civilised was Spike. Also dressed in a tuxedo but in an old fashioned cut that brought to mind stories Xander had told her of Victorian William, the foppish poet who lived within Spike but was coming more and more to the forefront since the claim. The smirk on Spike's face couldn't hide how happy he was to be standing up with his Sire, and she could see him reach to take Xander's hand and give it a quick squeeze.

The other guests kinda blurred into each other, although she was sure she recognised most of them. The happy tears in her eyes meant that she would probably have walked past her own father and not recognised him! For a moment she missed her mother so very much, could imagine Joyce's smile as she dabbed at her tears with a dainty handkerchief. The strains of the traditional Bridal March let her know it was time, and turning to smile once more at Giles she began her walk up the aisle.

As she took the measured steps, her gaze was drawn to the tall, broad figure standing in front of Spike, his back to her but instantly recognisable. He turned, and her heart stuttered as it always did when his gaze caught hers, the love shining from those deep brown eyes making her want to run, not walk the rest of the way. The snowy white of his shirt contrasted so nicely with the dark grey of his morning suit, the silver grey of his cravat neatly pinned in place with the small emerald encrusted four-leaf clover pin she had bought him as an early wedding present. And then she was there, Giles was lifting her veil over her head so carefully and giving her hand to Angel's as she looked up at him, the congregation seating themselves at the direction of the minister and the ceremony beginning.

Saying her vows in a quiet voice, she sniffed to hold back the tears that threatened. She almost lost the battle when Angel said his vows, the tears in his eyes touching her so deeply as he committed the rest of his life to hers. They both said I do at the right time, but it was obvious to everyone that they only had eyes for each other - this long awaited moment bringing them together as they stood in a world of their own. They had fought so long and so hard to get here, they deserved to savour the moment.

"You may kiss your bride".

Angel was turning to her fully, his hands coming up to cup her face as he leaned down and pressed his mouth gently to hers. Soft, precious, loving, the kiss said so much. That he would love her forever, cherish her for eternity, and more importantly never leave her - he was going to be with her as she faced life from that moment on. The applause of the congregation broke the kiss, and she blushed prettily as they turned and faced their friends, officially together at last. The walk back down the aisle was a lot less sedate, hugs handed out to everyone as they clung to each other's hand, unwilling to let go for even a moment on their special day. Somehow, everyone got outside before them and they were showered with rose petals as they left the shadow of the church, running laughing towards the waiting car. One last look behind her and she could see Spike standing in Xander's arms, obviously taking full credit for them getting to this place and time. Giles was with Leslie, smiling and laughing as he turned and said something to Willow. Throwing herself into the car through the open door, she laughed as Angel fell in behind her, the slam of the door...

...as Riley walked into the classroom waking her from her doze. Hastily wiping the little trail of drool from her chin, she shuffled upwards in her seat, trying to give the illusion that she was awake. And realised that she was in completely the wrong place. It might be a bright, sunshiney morning but she was most definitely not where she should be. Because regardless of anything, her place was with Angel. The details could be sorted out - Spike and Xander would happily look after the Hellmouth, she and Angel could split their time between LA and Sunnydale - whatever it took. Because they belonged together - the love story to end all stories, the happily ever after.

Jumping to her feet, she rushed out of the classroom, throwing a quick apology at Riley's surprised face as she left the room. Rummaging through her bag, she grabbed her cell, determined to speak to Angel immediately and let him know she was coming. Because, as Harry had said in "When Harry Met Sally" when you realise who you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want to let that person know straight away. She could tell from the screen that she had missed 5 calls, and frowning she flipped it open and hit speed-dial for the Hyperion, hoping that he was awake.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless - or hopeless? I can never get that right. Anyway, can we help you?" Fred's voice came through the line.

"Hello Fred! It's Buffy - can I speak to Angel please?"

"Oh my God, Buffy, we've been trying to get hold of you!" She could hear a half-whispered conversation then a crash as the phone was dropped.

"Hello?"

"Slayer! Buffy, look it's Spike". The fact that he was calling her Buffy gave her pause, surprise that it was him throwing her off track for a moment.

"Hi Spike - oh right, you and Xander were going to visit Angel. Is he there?"

"Look, luv, are you on your own or is the Watcher with ya?"

"What? Spike, what's going on?"

"Buffy - it's about Angel".


End file.
